Fiesta de Cumpleaños
by Ares-sama
Summary: Artemisa es engañada y termina siendo la organizadora de un cumpleaños. ¿Por que el muérgano es el sospechoso? Quien dejo la cabra suelta. Acaso ese es Dionisio en pañales, y quien fue el valiente que le prohibió la entrada a Hera pero lo mas importante bienvenidos a la fiesta de Apolo
1. ¿Final?

Aceptando el reto navideño de la comunidad rol, de foro de The camp Half Blood, decidí subir esta pequeña mini historia a fanfiction.

Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar alguna duda, queja o pequeña apreciación que quieran hacer sobre la historia.

* * *

><p>Digamos que todo comenzó como un día normal, pero su final no lo fue, de eso ya no había duda alguna.<p>

En un gran edificio nocturno, que se encontraba dividido en varios salones, se celebraba una gran fiesta griega o, ¿tal vez romana?, pero en uno de estos donde se concentraba la escena más importante. Teníamos a un Apolo con la cara roja tanto de vergüenza como la marca de la mano que tenía en unas de sus mejillas.

La habitación donde hace tan solo unos minutos estaban los dioses celebrando era más ahora una escena del crimen, con un Hermes borracho y con un atuendo de policía, algo que nadie quería saber cómo lo había obtenido, estaba mirando fijamente un muérdago en el suelo pisoteado con una lupa mientras le hacía una serie de preguntas. ̶ ¿Qué sabía usted sobre los últimos eventos? ̶ mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta lo que parecía ser las respuestas de la planta; tal vez esa escena era la normal salvo por los gritos de una alocada Afrodita gritando una y otra vez como desquiciada ¡EL AMOR HA VUELTO A GANAR!Mientras hacía eso le daba fuertes golpes a Ares en la cabeza con sus manos y este intentaba controlar tanto su risa como su indignación al ver sido tomado como un saco de boxeo, o tal vez como un tambor, cuya amante golpeaba una y otra vez sin intenciones de parar.

A las afueras del edificio arrendado, por cierto, ya que el dios del comercio salió diciendo que el evento sería muy caro y por lo tanto no podían darse el lujo de destruir el Olimpo.

Afuera estaba Zeus gritando indignado porque Hefesto vestido con un traje negro, gafas oscuras y una chaqueta que decía "Security Vulcanus", y a su lado estaba la ninfa inmortal Aglaya con una pequeña falda, una blusa de color negro que decía "Que se muera la Venus", le impedían su entrada, mientras las musas se quejaban atrás que el viejo se quitara para poder entrar.

̶ Señor, no está en la lista por favor retírese. ̶

̶ Hefesto, cuando tu madre se entere de esto... ̶

̶ A ella la saqué hace media hora. ̶ comentó restándole importancia el dios de las fraguas mientras a su espalda señalaba la imagen de la diosa Hera en un cartel de advertencia que decía "prohibida la entrada a la bruja".

Mientras esto ocurría había dos seres en los balcones gritando como locos, era el dios del vino, la fiesta y los placeres carnales de estas, Dionisio quien tenía abrazado por los hombros a Poseidón y ambos gritaban, cantaban y le lanzaban cosas desde el segundo piso al anciano, perdón, quiero decir al rey de los dioses. Entre las cosas que lanzaba se encontraba el sushi vencido y rancio del dios de los mares y los pañales de Dionisio cuya limpieza era cuestionable. Después del último lanzamiento, Poseidón empezó a gritar algo sobre que quedaría ciego por la vista.

Pero arriba en el tejado estaba una furiosa Artemisa, que gritaba molesta una y otra vez, con la cara roja y la mano adolorida. ̶ Estúpido Apolo, estúpido cumpleaños, estúpido muérdago y estúpida traidora de Afrodita. ̶ pero sobre todo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella era una estúpida.

Tal vez para entender lo que ocurre hay que retroceder dos días antes de la festividad que se celebraba.

El cumpleaños 3.000 de Apolo.


	2. La lista

Artemisa miró la pequeña lista enfrente de ella sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente por su madre cuando esta se lo había pedido? Era más que obvio que algo no andaba bien. Cuando su madre, la titanide Leto, se presentó ante ella para pedirle un pequeño "favor". Era más que obvio que una madre jamás le pediría algo simple a su hija mayor, y más cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella sin poder creérselo. Cayó ante los encantos de su madre amorosa y sin titubear acepto su encargo. Tal vez la diosa había aprendido valiosas lecciones. La primera era que debía preguntarle a su madre antes que favor necesitaba. La segunda es que muy en el fondo su madre era una mujer desesperada ¿qué otra explicación encontraría la diosa de la caza a la gran encomienda que acaba de otorgarle?

Hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hermano, era el "pequeño" asunto que su madre le había pedido. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, pidió con gran sinceridad "necesito que hagas algo". La diosa no lo pensó dos veces ella acepto y ahora tenía enfrente de sí misma la petición.

Era una lista nada agradable, en especial ciertos puntos de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo Apolo hubiera mandado a su madre y por artimañas de esta cosa terminaba en sus manos? Tal vez Leto se dio cuenta sencillamente de las peticiones tan salidas de lugar de su hijo menor y decidió darle el muerto a otro inocente, en este caso su hija.

Artemisa estaba furiosa. ¿cómo podía cumplir dicha lista? ¿De donde iba a sacar peticiones como la de "coro musical de cazadoras" o algo mucho peor "Haikus de papa"'? ¡¿Cómo podía existir en este mundo un ser que pensara que el gran padre de los dioses haría algo como ello?! Era obvio que Apolo fue quien hizo estas peticiones. Una muestra de ello eran las peticiones 17, la 25 era exagerada y lamentablemente la 69 era demasiado "literal", involucraba a cierta diosa del amor. Pensándolo mejor… Artemisa tomo un marcador y comenzó a rayar esa petición, mientras sus mejillas se tillaban de un color rojizo que nunca antes había tomado su rostro.

Finalmente decidió realizar su trabajo. Artemisa se levantó de la mesa de picnic donde se encontraba. Lo había decidido, no solo le haría la fiesta a su tonto hermano menor, si no que también lo usaría como tiro al blanco cuando esta acabara. Ahora, solo tomo la otra lista. La de invitados y se maldijo a sí misma al leer la mitad de estos. Ella odiaba a la mitad y algo le decía que la mitad la odiaban a ella.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. Tal vez por los hijos de su hermano… o por sus raras peticiones. Primero debía comenzar por salir de aquel bosque, no tardarían en llegar mortales y no podía perder tiempo.

Al primer idiota… perdón, personalidad que decidió buscar Artemisa, fue a uno de los dioses que mejor conocía Apolo. Pues claro, el que también lo sacaba más de quicio aparte de ella. Hermes el dios de los ladrones, del comercio y deberían ponerle también de la astucia. Si existía alguien que podría ayudarla, era su hermano menor.

─ ¡¿Cómo que estas en la comisaria?! Eres un dios. No me importa las leyes mortales, sal de allí ahora mismo Hermes ─ Artemisa no podía creerlo mientras se desvanecía el mensaje iris. Su hermano el dios de los ladrones vestía un uniforme de policía, pero era de un striper. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara arrestar por los mortales? más importante… ¿Porque tenía ese uniforme y por qué estaba en una celda al lado de hombres con falda, peculiar maquillaje? No lo entendía, incluso habría jurado que más de uno le estaba coqueteando a su hermano.

-0-

Bueno que puedo decir, se que los capítulos son cortos pero es para asegurarme una actualización cada tres días en el mejor de los casos. Les prometo más emociones en el siguiente capítulo esto apenas es la introducción básica al fic.


End file.
